Nightclan's Revenge (Adventure x Drama)
by Nayeli Kigaliss
Summary: After Nightclan's leadership passes on from Blazestar to Thornstar the clans world is thrown into havoc. Thornstar is a blood-thirsty cat out for revenge, against all of the clan cats. Some cats flee others stay to try and fight Thornstar. In their feeble attempts they will kill the clans that once thrived, and those who fled are gathering in the shadows, searching for a new home.
1. Introduction and the Clans

*Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Warriors Series, nor have I read every single book in the series. This story is based on my own story, characters and plot line. In no way, shape or form was these characters meant to mimic anyone else's characters, or the original story characters. If they do, this was coincidental.

The clans are in havoc as Nightclan start to become more and more threatening. Nearly everyday cats die in battle skirmishes and Nightclan doesn't ever seem to weaken. They've gone from being one of the most honest clans under the rule of Blazestar, to a vengeful and bloody clan under the reign of Thornstar. Many of the more honest, non-blood thirsty and good cats have fled Nightclan seeking out refuge in the other clans, who in return, turn them away in disgust, wondering how such a bloodthirsty cat could have become the leader of Nightclan. Nightclan has gotten so bad that they have even taken to poisoning the food supply of the other clans, resulting in several cats dying every day. The cats that haven't fled are either crazy or have hope that eventually Nightclan will be stopped. Others only stay to help Nightclan in their quest to the top. It seems that Starclan has abandoned the clans, and in truth they have. The cats that have fled the clans are in hope that Nightclan will help themselves die out, but in the meantime, the cats who fled must find a home, far away from Nightclan's treachery, and help the clans rise once more.

The Clans-

_**Nightclan:**_

_Leader: _Thornstar- Rather large brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes, and white stockings

_Deputy: _Foxleap- Bright colored solid orange tom with black socks, and green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Frostflower- Small grey spotted tabby she-cat with a white blaze and gentle blue eyes

_ Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Sweetleaf-Solid looking tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

_Warriors:  
_Stormcloud- Tall silver tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with curious green eyes

Desertbloom- Small cream colored she-cat with classical tabby points on her face and legs with wise orange eyes

Silverhawk- Small silver tabby tom with cautious grey eyes

Rosedapple- Ginger colored spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Otterfoot- Tall brown tom with black streaks on his paws, legs and belly and green eyes

Redstream- Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Olivebranch- Olive colored she-cat with lilac points and blue eyes

Blackmoon- Black she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Tigerleap- Orange tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Lilydapple- Cream tabby she-cat with white paws and her full tail is white and her eyes are blue

Iceshard- Large white tom with black stripes and green eyes

Aloefoot- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Pinepaw- Large tabby tom with white paws and bright yellow eyes (Apprentice to Blackmoon)

Sandypaw- Small sand colored she-cat with white paws and clever amber eyes (Apprentice to Silverhawk)

_Queens & Kits: _(None at this time)

_Elders: _(None at this time)

_**Lightclan:**_

_Leader:_ Bearstar-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Coldpatch- Grey tom with white patches and silver eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Lifestream- Large silvery blue tom with baby blue eyes

_Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Petalshade- White she-cat with black patches everywhere along with blue eyes

_Warriors:_

Bluepetal- Bluish grey she cat with white paws and amber eyes

Dreampool- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspot- Orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Speckledroot- Black she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Nightstripe- Pitch black tom with white ears, and stripe straight down his back to the very tip of his tail with green eyes

Mousetail- Large grey tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Thunderstorm- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Orangelion- Orange tom with white paws and amber eyes

Longshadow- Tall long-haired all black tom with copper colored eyes

Shadowstep- Pitch black she-cat with white paws and stunning green eyes

_Apprentices: _

_Queens & Kits: _

Swallowfeather- Small brown tabby with white paws

*Goldkit- Small golden tabby tom with bright orange eyes

*Silverkit- Small silver tabby she-cat with inquisitive green eyes

_Elders: _(None at this time)

_**Stormclan:**_

_Leader:_ Dustystar- Small sandy colored tabby with white socks and amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Streamheart- Silver colored tabby she-cat with white socks and a white underbelly with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Silvercloud- Large silver tabby tom with piercing green eyes

_Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Rabbitpaw- Small white tom with brown stockings and searching yellow eyes

_Warriors:_

Lichenbranch- White she-cat with lots of scars and dark blue eyes

Streampebble- Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws, she has green eyes

Smokeywing- Dark grey tom with white stockings and amber eyes

Earthenpath- Chocolate colored tom with a white chest and dark green eyes

Silverstripe- Silver colored tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Spiderweb- Black tom with white paws and stripes with green eyes

Cherrywind- Red she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Stonefall- Large grey tom with white socks and a white blaze with soft green eyes

Littleoak- Small brown tabby tom with striking amber eyes

Sugarpelt- White she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Fawnspot- Small brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

_Apprentices: _

Leafpaw- Small calico she-cat with white stockings and yellow eyes (Apprentice to Earthenpath)

_Queens & Kits: _(None at the moment)

_Elders:_

Muddyclaw- Large blind brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

_**Former Clan Cats:**_

(Please be reminded that these are the cats that the fan fiction is based off of.)

Honeydust- Small cream colored spotted tabby she-cat with white paws and bright orange eyes; Former medicine cat apprentice of Nightclan

Badgerclaw- Large black and white tom with classical tuxedo markings and bright green eyes; Former deputy of Nightclan

Moonpaw- Black and white tom with classical tuxedo markings; Former apprentice of Nightclan

Skyfall- White tom with lynx points on his face and paws with bright blue eyes; Former warrior of Nightclan

Vineflower- Brown tabby she-cat with white socks and green eyes; Former warrior of Lightclan

Daisypetal- Yellow tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; Former warrior of Lightclan

Sorrelfoot- Small brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes; Former medicine cat of Lightclan

Ivyleaf- Large grey tom with white underbelly and amber eyes; Former warrior of Stormclan

Lavenderstalk- Small white she-cat with black paws and green eyes; Former warrior of Stormclan

Rainypaw- Small silver spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Former apprentice of Stormclan


	2. Chapter 1: Escape the Wrath of Nightclan

((I'm sorry to say that my chapters will be short at first, but they will most definitely get longer! I'll hopefully update in a few days, Be sure to review for me!))

Chapter One- Escaping Nightclan's Wrath

Seven cats could be seen running at top speeds, another five cats seeming to be chasing them, and gaining fast. A honey colored she-cat glanced behind her worriedly, her small frame heaving with effort. She never had very much endurance when it came to running. Sure, she could hunt, she could fight, and she could run, but none of those things would be saving her now. Nightclan cats were quickly gaining, and she was tiring just as quickly. Suddenly a grey black and white tom leapt towards her.

"Hurry up Honeydust! You mustn't be captured!" he said quickly nudging the small cat whose eyes were widened in fear. Her pace slowed down to a quick trot-like gait, her sides puffing out quickly. Stoneclaw, for that was the name of the grey tom, slowed with the she-cat. "Go and climb like the little squirrels in the tree, and hurry!" He said slowing to a stop and turning to face the chasing cats. Ahead of Honeydust, the other four cats had slowed to a stop.

This was not going as the cats had planned. A cat named Brownpelt had betrayed them to Nightclan's fearsome leader, Thornstar. And now, he in tow with four other cats from Nightclan were pursuing them into the night.

As the pursuing cats came closer and closer, a large brown tabby snickered haughtily.

"Did you actually believe you could escape me? I'm Thornstar and you are now betrayers to your clan. And you all know what that means…" he hissed almost happily, as if he enjoyed killing innocent cats. The tom's tail shot up into the air. "After them, for they must not escape if you are to have your meals for the next five sunrises." He hissed, eyeing the four retreating figures that had been urged to leave Stoneclaw and Honeydust.

"Honeydust… Oh dear dear Honeydust. Did you really want to leave me, your dear old father? Why would you do that child?" the brown tom asked, his voice laced with poison. The small she-cat quivered with fear, and she hung her head in shame, her entire body slanting towards the grassy ground, a clear display of submission.

"Thornstar… I… I…" and for the first time the she-cat spoke, she was cut short by a wicked unsheathed claw.

"I want no excuses Honeydust! You have betrayed your own family, and for that you must die!" He roared his eyes no more than slits against his amber eyes. Suddenly the grey tom, Stoneclaw flung himself at Thornstar.

"Honeydust, run!" he hissed at her, before burrowing his teeth into Thornstar's neck. The brown tabby hissed with fury before jumping high into the air, as if spooked though this was not the case. He then attempted to twist away from Stoneclaw's assaulting teeth and claws. This gave Honeydust the chance to run, and this time she listened to Stoneclaw, and fled for her life. She only hoped that Stoneclaw would be able to make it out as well.

Then she looked ahead to see that already two of her seven escape party had been slaughtered by Thornstar's followers. The she-cat looked dismayed.

"Run! Run everyone, we must escape!" she yowled. Her escape party saw she was safe, though their eyes were clouded with despair. They then turned and high-tailed it out of there. Honeydust turned and dipped quickly into a thicket of bushes and swamp trying to avoid Thornstar's cats. It saddened her to see that one of her good friends Rosedapple, was among the assault group. Her eyes blazed into Honeydust's but she said nothing as she watched the she-cat slink into the marsh.

The ginger she-cat's eyes shared that she would not say a word about Honeydust's slink into the marsh, but it also shared a hostility that Honeydust had ever seen during battle. She could tell that this was the last favor that Rosedapple would ever give her.

Behind her, Honeydust heard a loud cry, and then she knew that Stoneclaw was dead. Her faithful protector and friend, was dead, and that now she was truly alone in a world where no one would accept a cat from Nightclan. An over bearing sense of fright overcame Honeydust, but she pressed on away from Nightclan's territory, the only home she had ever known.


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**AN- To continue on our story, we are going to have a time skip! This time skip is about a fortnight long, and little Honeydust is having second guesses about leaving her father's side in Nightclan. Also there is mention of a lake here. However this lake has nothing to do with the Lake in the original Warriors Series. Also, unfortunately I couldn't think of anything but Mooncave for the spiritual place, so you'll have to remember that our Mooncave here bears no resemblance to the Hunter's Mooncave.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- New Beginnings, New Doubts**

Honeydust sat quietly watching from a bare rock the sun rise over the vast blue lake she had once lived by. No more however could she call this lake home. Thornstar had already begun to take over the clans one by one. There were traitors among traitors in Stormclan and Lightclan, and their leaders would never know it. The she-cat shook her head calmly. She was past all of her father's fear and terror now, beyond any clan borders she could think of. Just open empty expanse lay before her and her fellow 'clanmates'. A full moon had passed and a gathering was missed. By that time it was known that Honeydust had left the clans along with several more 'traitors'. Out of the eight that had attempted to flee Nightclan, only four remained, Honeydust, Badgerclaw, Skyfall and Moonpaw. The other four had been killed at Thornstar's hand. Honeydust's one loyal friend Stoneclaw had perished saving her from her father's treacherous claws. This action had not only saved Honeydust's life, but the other three's as well. The attack on Thornstar had captured the attention of the cats that had followed Badgerclaw, Skyfall and Moonpaw. They had turned they backs on the escapees, and ran to their leader's assistance. It had been in that instant that Stoneclaw had died.

Now Honeydust and her group had been joined by three other cats from Lightclan. Their names were Vineflower, Daisypetal and Sorrelfoot. Vineflower Daisypetal and Sorrelfoot were all littermates. Daisypetal was expecting kits as far as Honeydust could tell though she refused to tell the she-cat the father of her kits. She wasn't too far along in her pregnancy, though far enough along to know that she was expecting. Her excuse for joining up with Honeydust and the group was because she wanted her kits to grow up war free. Sorrelfoot wouldn't abandon his sister and wanted to get away from the bloodshed Nightclan was causing, and Vineflower was just coming along for the ride, as far as Honeydust could tell. All three were from Lightclan, and all three were warriors that would be much needed in the coming times, even if Daisypetal wouldn't be able to fight for long.

It was up to Honeydust to lead all of the cats to safety and apparently, they looked to her and Badgerclaw for advice. That made sense to Honeydust, but only to a certain point. First, she was now a full-blown medicine cat. That meant if you needed medical or spiritual help, you could come to Honeydust. Badgerclaw was the former deputy of Nightclan and so it was obvious why you would turn to him for leadership.

But now the main concern was not who to look to when leadership was needed, it was how to get as far away from Thornstar and Nightclan as they could, especially with future kits in jeopardy. At the moment they were heading East, towards the flowing plains, and the opposite direction of anything clan related, including their spiritual place, Mooncave.

"Honeydust, Badgerclaw says it is time to get a move on." A small brown tom said gently. That was Sorrelfoot, who had previously been Lightclan's medicine cat. He smiled gently at Honeydust in a sympathetic way. He knew that Stoneclaw had been one of her best friends, and that not only was she mourning her loss for him, but she was also mourning the loss of her other best friend Rosedapple who hadn't come with Honeydust, unwilling to betray her clan.

Honeydust smiled back before she got to her paws and turned to greet the tom cat.

"Good morning Sorrelfoot. You can tell Badgerclaw I'll be ready in a moment." She said cheerfully enough, though sadness lingered in her voice. Sorrelfoot dipped his head and then quickly turned around and trotted towards where Badgerclaw had been resting for the night.

Honeydust sighed, and turned around once more to watch the last rays of the rising sun spread out of the lake's surface. Then she turned and trotted towards the main group. She froze however, when she heard a twig snap. Her gaze shot ahead and she watched every cat in her group turn to gaze at her. To her astonishment, each member of her party was there, meaning that someone was behind her…


	4. Chapter 3: Someone Interesting?

_**AN- So, apparently I'll be going on a slight vacation before I get to update, and I don't know when I'll be getting back, but it should be at least by the end of the week! Also, I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter, I feel like it was rushed (and it probably was, I'm getting a headache), but I'm sorry for that, and hopefully I can make it up to you as the story goes on.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three- Someone Interesting**_

Honeydust whipped her entire body around glaring at her follower. Timidly, a small silver tabby stepped out from behind the bushes cowering down from Honeydust's glare. The she-cat's glare softened considerably when she realized that she knew this apprentice, but it hardened immediately afterwards when she saw more cats streaming out from behind the apprentice. Honeydust leaped back, yowling and hissing, her pelt completely puffed up. She spat at the cats and Moonpaw and Skyfall quickly followed suit.

"**What are you doing here? Trying to attack us? Well it's not going to work!" **she hissed in an attempt to make herself seem not only bigger, but as fierce as possible. She heard a chuckle coming from behind her and she slowly turned her head to see it was Badgerclaw who was chuckling. He seemed rather amused and he quickly trotted towards the medicine cat, his tail softly touching Skyfall and Moonpaw's flanks. The effect was immediate as each cat in turn seemed to calm.

Honeydust watched both cats seem to soothe themselves before Badgerclaw approached her. Badgerclaw's eyes softened as his met Honeydust's.

"**It's alright Honeydust. Can't you see they are just as scared as you are? Calm yourself before you get yourself too worked up."** He said calmly smiling at the she-cat. Honeydust's eyes softened slightly before she looked back to the apprentice and warriors that had streamed out from behind her.

Honeydust sighed before she allowed her pelt to flatten. She turned her gaze towards Rainypaw, the silver tabby apprentice in front of her.

"**Why are you following us?"** Honeydust asked her main focus on the apprentice. She tried to avoid the gaze of the warriors behind her.

"**Well, unlike you seem to think Honeydust; we aren't out to get you." **A small brown tom with four white paws said smiling eagerly at her. **"After the gathering where we heard that you were, and I quote, 'Cowardly' enough to try and runaway. He said that you were all killed but evidentially that is not so." **He shrugged his shoulders gently. You could tell by the way that the other warrior gazed after him, and flowed out behind him, that he was the one who had put this all together.

That was about the time that Honeydust realized who the brown tom was. A small grin let loose from her face. It was Sorrelfoot, the medicine cat of Lightclan.

This time, it was Skyfall who spoke up calmly. He didn't seem to trust the other clan cats that were following him and the other three.** "So… What still doesn't answer the question of why you were following us, so fess up." **He just about snarled. Oh, he looked extremely calm on the outside, but from his voice and eyes it showed quite clearly that the tom was not only alarmed, but furious the he was being followed.

Rainypaw shrunk back as she heard the tone of Skyfall's voice, and Honeydust's eyes darted to him as she narrowed her eyes. Skyfall's whisker's twitched but he said nothing more, waiting for the 'intruders' reply.

Badgerclaw didn't say a word either and with a drawn out sigh, Sorrelfoot plopped down as if exhaustion nipped at him hard.

"Well… You see, after Thornstar claimed you were all dead, he looked somewhat angry. I like to believe I'm good at reading body language. His just said that at least some of you managed to escape. After that I rounded up those who I knew had wanted to escape, and we escaped. I wanted to find you guys before you got too far away. I figured if some of you were alive, then maybe you could help me in my journey?" Sorrelfoot said calmly.

Honeydust and the other three Nightclan cats looked alarmed and confused. Sorrelfoot grinned at them, amused by their confusion.

**"I could tell you more if you wanted but only if you let us travel with you. I think that's fair, since we are headed in the same direction."** Sorrelfoot said slyly. Badgerclaw sighed and shrugged before turning tail.

**"Well I guess we don't really have much of a choice if we are to survive. We don't have enough cats with us as it is. Let's get moving we can talk later. If you try anything stupid you'll be sorry…"** Badgerclaw said unconcerned with the other clan cats. He turned around, his tail held high but his ears also pricked and swiveling.

Honeydust turned around to look at the cats that had followed them so easily. It worried her that their trail had been so easily followed. If these cats could follow them, what was stopping Thornstar's warriors from stopping them?

She easily recognized some of the new additions to her party, but some were not so easily identified. Sorrelfoot was most easily the most recognizable because Honeydust herself was now a medicine cat, or at least, she had been. Then there was Rainypaw, Ivyleaf and Vineflower. Rainypaw was Ivyleaf's apprentice from Stormclan, and Vineflower had been a queen in Lightclan. She looked like she could be due any day now. That would cause some troubles for sure.

There were two cats she didn't recognize though, a yellow tabby she-cat, and a small white she-cat, with striking black paws. She had never seen either she-cat in her life, however the yellow tabby bore a slight resemblance to Vineflower and she assumed that they were related somehow.

Before Honeydust got the chance to ask the white she-cat her name, Skyfall had trotted over to her blocking her view of the she-cat. **"Come on, we might as well be in front of them, since don't think you want to be in the back of them."** He said, trotting towards the front. Honeydust followed him quickly. The cats behind her were cats she didn't know, and if living with Thornstar had taught her anything, it was that she should never trust a stranger.


End file.
